2000_dexters_laboratory_500_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
2000 Dexter's Laboratory 500 Fantasy Edition Wikia
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Dexter's Laboratory 500 @ Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway, July 23rd, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 00 Cheez-It Pontiac (Eddy's Brother from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 01 Ericsson Chevrolet (Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory") # 1 Bob Evan's Chevrolet (Elmer The Boil Kid) # 2 AcDelco Chevrolet (Robin from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 3 NAPA Chevrolet (Boomer Rowdyruff) # 4 Porter Cable Pontiac (Brick Rowdyruff) # 7 BAND-AID Chevrolet (Wilt Michaels) # 8 Kleenex Chevrolet (Brock Harrison) # 9 GAIN Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Nesquik Chevrolet (Carl Wheezer) # 15 Albertson's Chevrolet (Sid Phillips) # 17 Visine Chevrolet (Terrence Kazoo) # 18 MBNA Pontiac (Jonny 2X4) # 20 AT&T Pontac (Yugi Mutoh) # 21 Rockwell Automation Chevrolet (Sedusa from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 22 MBNA Pontiac (Libby Folfax) # 23 AGREE Racing Team Chevrolet (Anti-Wanda) # 24 PEPSI Chevrolet (Ash Ketchum) # 25 Lance Snacks Chevrolet (Katara) # 30 Little Trees Chevrolet (Anti-Cosmo) # 34 AFG Gears Chevrolet (Mandark) # 37 WOLF Chevrolet (Dash Baxter from "Danny Phantom") # 43 Quality Inn Chevrolet (Misty Ketchum) # 44 Slim Jim Chevrolet (Kim Possible) # 45 Sprint Chevrolet (Ron Stoppable) # 46 Civil Air Patrol Chevrolet (Tea Gardner) # 48 Goulds Pumps Chevrolet (Martin from "The Simpsons") # 50 Dr. Pepper Chevrolet (Vicky The Evil Babysitter) # 53 Team Marines Racing Chevrolet (Joey Wheeler) # 55 Kleenex Ford (Hogarth Hughes) # 57 Excedrin Chevrolet (Danny Fenton) # 60 Winn-Dixie Ford (Mitch Mitchelson) # 63 Superflo Chevrolet (Seto Kaiba) # 66 TropArtic Chevrolet (Flatts The Flounder) # 68 Nexview Ford (Jimbo from "The Simpsons") # 81 Tracfone Chevrolet (Butch Rowdyruff) # 82 Olympics Chevrolet (Sarah Monobrow) # 83 Graybar Chevrolet (May Kanker) # 87 Cellular One Pontiac (Lee Kanker) # 88 SCANA Ford (Nazz from "Ed Edd n, Eddy") # 90 CTS Chevrolet (Marie Kanker) # 92 ALTEL Chevrolet (Dolph from "The Simpsons") # 96 Island Oasis Chevrolet (Kearney from "The Simpsons") Race Winner * 01 Ericsson Chevrolet (Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory") Number Of Laps * 200 Number Of Cautions * 7 Quotes Quote 1 *(wiki-special-opens inside Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway, outside Dexter's hauler with Dexter, Dee Dee, Timmy, Bubbles, Ed, Edd, Jackie, Brock, Ash, Wilt, Joey Wheeler, Jonny 2X4, and Mac eating breakfast) *Dexter: This is the most ingenious *gasps* tricky-style racing course! It is much better than me competing in the Mach 5 in that volcano race. (in reference to the "Dexter's Laboratory" episode, "Mock 5") *Timmy: Tell me about it, Dex. This racetrack is a copy-cat of Pocono Raceway. *sighs* That track WAS the track for us Team Fastex to dominate. *Joey: Now it's our turn to tackle a triangle, and THIS is the one to do it. We can leave "minor-league REXCOR" in the dust! Luckily, you're on the pole today, Dex. *Dexter: Thank you, Yugi. *Dee Dee: Oooooh!!!! This racetrack is as pretty as my dolly, Pretty Polly! *sing-song* Pretty Polly! Pretty Polly! *Dexter: Dee Dee, you silly girl! This is a racetrack, and racetracks are not pretty! And whatever you just said about this is pure stupidity! HMPH! Good thing this track ain't my laboratory (lah-bor-uh-tory). *eats a bite of his eggs* *Jonny 2X4: *laughs* Dee Dee cracks me up! What's that, Plank? Plank says, "So Timmy, how did the race go for you and the Winston Cup guys last night in Retroville?". *Timmy: Well, it was a great race. A lot of bingin' and bangin' were going on and Trixie dumped Plankton for the win off the last corner and sent him crashing on the frontstretch. (in reference to the "2000 Purple Flurp 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki) *laughs* that was classic! *Jackie: Tell us, Dexter, how does it feel to have a track dedicated to you? *Dexter: It is a true honor! And to think "Dexter's Laboratory" (lah-bor-uh-tory) would not be titled publicly today. As the day I became a NASCAR driver here in the Busch Series and live the life of an independent adult was THE DAY for my parents to know the truth of my lab and NOT erase their memories of it anymore!. *Dee Dee: Yeah. Mom and Dad sure freaked out WAAAYYY worse than the last time they saw it. (referring to the Dexter's Laboratory episode, ("Last But Not Beast") *Edd: Gracious. How ever you could afford to keep your lab a secret is beyond me, Dexter. *Dexter: It is simple, my dear Eddward. Before I was in NASCAR, I built an army of robots made to look like the typical human individuals, sent them to get jobs that pay increasingly well... *Brock: HOOOOLLLD EVERYTHING!!!! *Bubbles: Eeek! (clings to Timmy) *Ash: What's gotten into you, Brock? *Brock: Building robots to get jobs?! Don't you know how more advanced they are than the average human?! Did you ever once think they could put all humans out of work?!!!! *Dexter: There, there, old pal. I gave them each a microchip that allowed them to communicate and progress like the average human unit. A guaranteed success. *Wilt: Now that is A-OK! (gives a thumbs up) *Mac: I'll say. If Goo (referring to the character from Foster's episodes like "Go Goo Go", "Infernal Slumber", etc.) had thought up an army like that, Wilson Way would have been flooded with chaos! *Dexter: Anywho, every day, I'd monitor the robots on my special multi-way watch should I be at school or home. And at the end of each week, the robots would give me the money to me to pay for my lab that my parents would have seen on the bills, how I kept them from seeing my lab on the bills is another story. *Ed: Can the robots send me autographs, Dexter?! *Edd: Ed, not now, thank you. *Dee-Dee: *laughing* You're funny, Ed! *(Ed blushes like he did in the EENE episode, "May I Have This Ed?") *Dexter: Getting us back up to date now. Of course I could not keep the robots working outside of my laboratory (lah-bor-uh-tory) forever. My parents and I had a long talk about my secret lab business, but they were proud I told them the truth and since I would not be home with them anymore, they said I could keep my lab as Computer, my love (referring to his female-talking Computer) did not want to be deactivated. So to keep her alive and active, she has to be kept turned on at all needed times so she could keep our house running without any major problems. *Timmy: So your Computer powers everything in your parents' house? *Dexter: THAT is correct. And to help my parents keep their house, I race my absolute hardest to win for a good paycheck. *Brock: Well, don't forget, there's a special cash prize at the end of this race today awarded to the winner. And with how much money there is, that would definitely help your parents pay the bills. *Dee-Dee: And they'd go on a tropical cruise vacation! Just like Darbie and Ben! (referring to the Dexter's Lab spoofs of Barbie and Ken) *Dexter: Dee-Dee-! *Edd: *ahem* Rest assured, Dexter. Surely your parents know keeping their house and your laboratory is more important than some luxurious cruise holiday. *Dexter: You are exactly right, Edd! Ooh-! I NEED THIS WIN...! *Joey: Just 'cuz we're friends and teammates doesn't mean we'll slow down for you, Dex. *Johnny: Yeah. We need to race fair! Especially not to let those clowns from Team REXCOR whoop our heinies! *Dexter: I understand completely...but we CANNOT let Team REXCOR's Mandark win that prize! Quote 2 *(At the Team Fastex Busch Series team meeting) *Jack Fassler: Now as you all know we're racing at this track in honor of Dexter and his laboratory. And because we're Team Fastex, I expect good close racing, no wrecking or screwing anyone on our own team, or even on anyone from Team REXCOR, no matter how low-down they race, and ESPECIALLY no wrecking yourself on purpose to bring out a caution you need to get a lap back, and luckily you KNOW all the NASCAR rules and regulations would never race like dirty, unruly, low-down REXCOR drivers. Meaning you all know how to race fair and square. *Sarah: Yeah. That's THEIR stinky ideal way of beating us and winning! Fat-heads! *Misty: But, Mr Fassler, how is it "Dexter's Laboratory" can be titled in today's racetrack? Dexter, doesn't it concern you anyone watching could be a government or scientific official that could permanently deactivate your lab? *Dexter: I am glad you asked, Misty. You see, should either of the very named individuals try, I have equipped a special precaution for my parents' front door. (shows them on a special two-way device on the visual screen.) *as Dexter explained, the visual showed footage of his house where Dr. Von Dockter the Chalkzone episode, Power Play was banging on the front door demanding to be let in* For if anyone like this mad scientist here should try to gain access to my lab, let alone make it to my room where my lab is safe behind the bookcase and only opens to my voice recognition or give my parents the trouble of trespassing or barging in, a special security sensor camera locks onto the said unit and releases a special "memory-eraser gas" so that they'll forget why they were at my parents' house in the first place. *Megan Fassler: Very good, Dexter. *Nazz: Awesome. You, like, totally thought your former secret lab business through, Dex. *Nick Dean: Hey, Dex, slick work there. (in unison, playfully jabs Dexter's arm) *Jonny: Right on! Just like Timmy's fairy godparents' forget-me-knob they told us about once! (referring to the very magical item in the FOP TV movie, "Abra-Catastrophe") *Dexter: *proudly chuckles* Thank you, fellow teammates. *Danny: That makes two of us, Dex. I may not fight ghosts anymore, but that doesn't mean I have to be cured of my ghost powers! *Jazz: And I knew of your ghost powers before we even became part of Fastex. *Danny: Right and eventually so did our parents and everyone from our town. (referring to the DP TV movie finale, Phantom Planet). My powers totally come in handy, of course I'd never use them to unfairly win, but the both of us along with Timmy and Rudy from the Winston Cup don't have to hide our secrets anymore now that we're teamed up with good and trusting friends. *Wilt: Don't forget, Danny. Mac's mom didn't always know he didn't really give up Bloo (referring to when Mac was forced to give up his very imaginary friend in the Foster's pilot movie, "House of Bloo's") and that he'd go to Foster's every day to see me, Bloo, Eduardo and the rest of the imaginary friends. But now the days of THAT secret for him are FAR behind him. And that is totally OK! (give a thumbs up) Quote 3 * Quote 4 * ("TNN Motorsports Intro" plays) * Eli Gold (TNN): It is has been a glorious morning here at the new Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway for today's running of the Dexter's Laboratory 500! Last night, the NASCAR Winston Cup Series had their Saturday night showdown in Retroville, and Team Fastex's Trixie Tang won that race, and now today, it's the NASCAR Busch Series' turn to roar into action here inside the Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway! Hi, folks! I'm Eli Gold, along with former NASCAR Champion and race analyst, Buddy Baker, and Dick Berggren. And guys,nicknamed "The Lab", this racetrack was built in honor of Dexter, the boy genius himself, and it has about the same characteristics of our very own Pocono Raceway, but there's a tad difference on the 2 straightaways. * Buddy Baker (TNN): Yeah, Eli. Because this track is a "copy-cat" of Pocono, but the major difference are the inside walls in this facility. Back in Pocono, there's a lot of grass area for cars to spin, only to smack into the guardrail, but in this spankin' new racetrack, there are narrow inside safer-barrier walls that prevent the cars from spinnin' into the grass, and causin' serious accidents as if they were to slam the guardrail at Pocono. * Dick Berggren (TNN): And plus, Buddy, like Pocono, this track is very fast, but you also have to gearshift from 3rd to 4th gear. This is the first time these NASCAR Busch Series drivers have ever tackled a track like this.This is the PERFECT track to get them used to racing on a triangle like this if they move up into the NASCAR Winston Cup Series some year. * Eli Gold (TNN): This would also be the perfect track for hometown hero, Dexter Boy Genius to try and score victory for his and Dee Dee's home fans and most importantly, for his good friend, Christine Cavanaugh, who is sadly no longer with us. * Dick Berggren (TNN): Christine was a VERY good friend to Dexter, and she loved his experiments and inventions, and especially his style of driving. She's now looking down on him to make sure he's safe and out of harm's way. * Buddy Baker (TNN): Indeed, D.B, and a win here today would totally pay tribute to her and her family, and will definitely increase Team Fastex' chances of winning the NASCAR Busch Series Team Championship. * Eli Gold (TNN): But luckily for Mr. Jack Fassler, it is the NASCAR WINSTON CUP Series title that his team must clinch in order to keep Team Fastex in business. Right now it is time to go and get the command to start these 43 engines here in Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway! We now go trackside! * Track P.A Announcer: And now for the most famous words in all of motorsports, please welcome your grand marshals, Major Glory, ValHallen, and the Infragible Krunk, best known as The Justice Friends! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* * Major Glory: Thank you for inviting us to the Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway, because from sea to shining sea, we are his superhero idols! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* * Valhallen: You're right, Major Glory. That kid has done so much for this world, and NASCAR decided to build this racetrack in his honor, and we are also glad to have the first backstraightaway named after us, the Justice Friends Straightaway. *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* * Krunk: Must start cars with Flagman and Valhallen so Krunk don't miss Puppet Pals! *crowd laughs* * Valhallen: But Krunk, it's an all-day marathon, you won't miss the Puppet Pals Show. * Krunk: Still, Krunk can't miss it! Can't miss Puppet Pals! *crowd laughs* * Major Glory: *annoyed groan* (to himself) Let's just get this over with, so Krunk will shut up and watch his Puppet Pals Show marathon. (out loud): Anyway, despite Krunk is anxious, let's send these 43 troops out *clears throat* (in the style of "Justice Friends, assemble!") GENTLEMEN......! (with Vallhallen and Krunk) Start your engines!!!! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* * *engines start and rev loudly, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd* Quote 5 *Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the crowd HYSTERICALLY cheering): We're glad you're with us on TNN Sports as we are set to begin the Dexter's Laboratory 500 here at the Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway! *crowd cheers LOUDER as the pace-car pulls into the pits* The pace-car will now duck onto pit-road, as the 2 arch-rivals Dexter Boy Genius and Mandark Evil Genius will lead the field down to the start/finish line, awaiting the green flag.... *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by Action Hank, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd*... and Action Hank waves it! We are underway in the Dexter's Laboratory 500! *Buzz Lightyear (MRN Radio): The pace-car is off the track, and we are set to go here in Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway, as Dexter and Mandark bring the field down to the green flag! And now for the call of the start of the Dexter's Laboratory 500, here is my pal, Woody The Cowboy! *Woody (MRN Radio): Thank you, Buzz! They come down to the line, the green flag goes in the air, and we are underway in the Dexter's Laboratory 500! On the break, Dexter Boy Genius just takes off! He'll get out front and try to get single-file into the first turn! Mandark Evil Genius' gonna tuck in right behind him as they jockey from 3rd place on-back in Turn #1! *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Mandark falls back in line in the 2nd spot! The race for 3rd momentarily coming to Turn #1, that is where Jonny 2X4 tries to get underneath Lee Kanker! He'll be unsuccessful in doing that! Kanker hangs onto 3rd, Jonny 2X4 in 4th, and here's Libby Folfax now going for the 4th spot! *Kurt Becker (MRN Radio): She's the first car to step outta line! Libby Folfax works the inside lane of the racetrack, now tucks back in line behind Jonny 2X4! So Libby Folfax will ride in the 5th position! Everyone straighten's out single-file behind her as they work their way off Turn #2 and onto the short-chute! *Fred Armstrong (MRN Radio): It's a single-file draft down the north-straight! Everybody stays in line in the top 15 cars! Nobody breaks out of the draft as they enter Turn #3! Dexter Boy Genius' given 3 car-lengths as he enters the turn and heads back to the start/finish line! *Buzz Lightyear (MRN Radio): Danny Fenton got WAY wide in the first turn that lap and lost about 5 positions, but he has managed to re-stabilize the car. Down to the line, Dexter Boy Genius leads Lap #1 with a good distance of 15 car-lengths over his arch-nemisis, Mandark! In the race for about the 6th position, Boomer Rowdyruff tried to draft to the low-side of Tea Gardner! *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): He had a little bit of help from Sedusa! Both cars are going down to the inside lane to try and get by Gardner! Rowdyruff will clear Gardner's car coming into Turn #1! Now Sedusa's left there to try and duel with Gardner in the exit of Turn #1! *Kurt Becker (MRN Radio): Sedusa is running in the 8th position! She's down to the inside of the Tea Garner machine! Now traffic's forming up behind either of those 2 drivers! Down to the inside is Hogarth Hughes to try to push Sedusa up the inside lane! Still, Sedusa and Gardner run side-by-side, still battling for the 7th spot! *Fred Armstrong (MRN Radio): Hughes and Sedusa are working on Tea Gardner down the north-straight! Gardner's "hung out to dry" on the outside of the racetrack, side-by-side with Sedusa! They'll race into Turn #3, give Sedusa the edge on the entrance to the corner, and now Tea Gardner is forced up high in the 3rd turn! *scene cuts to TNN Sports Broadcast Booth* *Eli Gold (TNN): Dexter Boy Genus continues to lead, Mandark STILL chasing him for the position *scene cuts to the track*--. *in unison, Misty Ketchum, May Kanker, Seto Kaiba, and Terrence Kazoo crash in Turn #3* *Dick Berrgren (TNN): WHOA! *Eli Gold (TNN): TROUBLE! Turn #3! May Kanker crashes as she's clipped by Ash Ketchum! Now Ash's WIFE gets involved as SHE spins in the corner! in comes Terrence Kazoo! In comes Seto Kaiba! Absolute MAYHEM in the 3rd corner during the completion of Lap #2 here in "The Lab". *Buddy Baker (TNN): May Kanker really damaged that car of her's, and so did Misty Ketchum. Misty Ketchum might have to watch her husband Ash Ketchum drive for the rest of this race. That car is BADLY damaged. *Dick Berggren (TNN): Tell me about it, Buddy. Terrence Kazoo's car is severely beat up, and now he will also take it to the garage. Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 *(Lap 198 out of 200 Laps) *(scene cuts to the TNN Broadcast Booth) *Eli Gold (TNN): They come down to the start/finish line, *scene cuts to the track* 3 laps to go in the Dexter's Laboratory 500! Mandark Evil Genius leads the way, but he STILL can't shake off his arch-rival, Dexter Boy Genius! *Buddy Baker (TNN): I gotta say Eli, that Dexter is really puttin' on HEAVY pressure on his arch-rival! He WANTS to win this race for Team Fastex! *Dick Berggren (TNN): Mandark has GOTTA watch his back because Dexter IS COMING! *scene cuts to Dexter's cockpit* *(in the Justice Friends Straightaway, Turn #2, and north-straight) *Mandark (in 1st / voice only): You will not win this race, Dexter! It is my goal to win this race at your dedicated racetrack and take all the glory! *laughs evilly* *Dexter (in 2nd / challenging Mandark for the lead): We'll see about that, Mandark! I mustn't let you win! It's Team Fastex that deserves the glory, not a greedy evil genius like you! *scene cuts to Mandark's cockpit* *Mandark (in 1st / being challenged by Dexter for the lead): You can call me "greedy" all you want, Dork-ster! But I will be the one taking the glory in front of your fans! *looks at his rear-view mirror seeing Dexter make a move on the outside* UNGH! *scene cuts to Dexter's cockpit* *Dexter (in 2nd / challenging Mandark for the lead): Got you now, Mandark! You can't do anything! I have the better-handling racecar! *Mandark (in 1st / voice only) Bring it on, Dorkster! *scene cuts to the track* *Fred Armstrong (MRN Radio): Down the north-straight and coming to Turn #3, it's the boy-geniuses, Mandark and Dexter, side-by-side for the race lead! Mandark low! Dexter high! They STILL remain side-by-side as they come off the 3rd corner! *(audio switches to TNN Sports) *Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering /screaming crowd cheering Dexter on): Here come the boy-geniuses off corner, still side-by-side! Dexter gets a nose out in front as they cross the start/finish line with 2 laps to go! What GREAT battle this has become?! The boy-geniuses looking to win on this new racing facility! *Dick Berrgren (TNN): These 2 boy-geniuses REALLY want that win, Eli! These 2 arch-rivals are really going at it! *Eli Gold (TNN): Mandark back to the lead in Turn #1! *Dick Berrgren (TNN): But Dexter is STILL NOT DONE! Look at him! *they come off Turn #1, as Mandark throws the block on Dexter, but Dexter sways to the right* *Buddy Baker (TNN): EEE-YOWW! Mandark slammed the door on Dexter and nearly wrecked, but here comes Dexter to the in outside, now inside of him! *Eli Gold (TNN Sports): Lots of swapping paint and swapping fenders here at "The Lab"! *as Dexter passes Mandark on the outside for the lead* And here comes Dexter to the outside! *Eli Gold (TNN): Dexter Boy Genius to the lead! Quote 26 *(Lap 200 out of 200 laps) *Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering /screaming crowd cheering Dexter on): After a GREAT battle about a lap-and-a-half ago, Dexter Boy Genius will come off Turn #3, looking for the checkered flag! The crowd on it's feet cheering and screaming! Checkered flag is in the air, *crowd cheers and screams LOUDER, jump up and down in their seats, and hug and high-five each other as Dexter crosses the start/finish line to win the race* as Dexter Boy Genius will win the Dexter's Laboratory 500! A HUGE win for Dexter Boy Genius and Team Fastex! Quote 27 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season and this wiki-race being a NASCAR Busch Series race, the commentators on TV (TNN) will be Eli Gold, Buddy Baker (1941-2015), and Dick Berggren. * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Woody The Cowboy & Buzz Lightyear (in the booth), Joe Moore (in Turn #1), Kurt Becker, ("Justice Friends" straightaway & Turn #2), and Fred Armstrong, (North Straight, and Turn #3). * This is the 6th of 9 NASCAR Busch Series episodes in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race series. * The TV pit reporters (TNN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Eli Gold, Steve "The Postman" Post, Alex Hayden, Jason Toy, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, and Adam Alexander. * This is one of Woody and Buzz's 2nd of 3 appearances in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-series. * The Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway is a spoof of Pocono Raceway. * This wiki-race is a special tribute in loving memory of Dexter's original voice actress from Dexter's Laboratory, Christine Cavanaugh (1963-2014). Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway (spoof of Pocono Raceway from the year 2012) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgG2NZd6-us Category:Browse